A Hot Summer Workout
---- As hot summer was bringing blazing heat again, we see a hero in training walking down the streets wiping the sweat from his head! Hasaiki Kyoudasha, a student and a warrior of the Kyoudasha Family, walking down the street in a black beater, blue long shorts, two white wristbands and grey boots. He was thinking about training as he was walking, completely oblivious to his surroundings. David took a moment to lie flat on the tarmac ground beneath him as to get his breathe back after completing another round of his intensive workout regime. The heat radiating from the sun above him was sweltering and left him parched. He reached out for a bottle of water in his pouch in an attempt to sooth his coarse and dry throat with a bit of hydration. He raised the bottle to his mouth, taking a good swig. Slipping his water bottle back into his pouch, he rested his arms against the sizzling surface beneath him, looking up at the hovering clouds that slowly drifted through the skies above him in suspension. For a brief moment, David sat peacefully, drenched in sweat, the wind streaking across his body as he looked up at the azure sky with content. Hasaiki then keeps walking for a few minutes until he saw a bench a few feet from him. He walks over to the bench and sits on the bench with his hand on his sweat face. He had alot of stuff on his mind and it is affecting him greatly. The school, his family and the Reavers. Each one of the problem is enough to give him a stroke from stress. He was hoping the one of the problems that can be solved. "The tarmac is starting to get way too hot to sit on, I should probably take a seat on a bench", David mumbled to himself, raising his hands and covering his eyes as to protect them from the sun. "A few more minutes to recuperate will do me some good", he added. David sluggishly stood up, wrapping his shirt around his neck as he slowly made his way over to a bench directly behind him, which seemed to be occupied by a boy of similar age. Taking a seat beside the boy, David whipped out an energy bar expeditiously, rather eager to consume it before it melted in his pocket. He couldn't help but notice the boy beside him looked very dehydrated - almost as if he had experienced a stroke. David grabbed his water bottle from his pouch, extending it to the young man out of consideration for his current condition. "Here, take some! I can tell you're just dying for a drink" , he said, his face gleaming. Hasaiki was surprised. This young man walks to him and he gives hima drink out of an act of Kindness. He nods as he takes the water bottle and he opens it to drink it. He was beginning to look better, consuming the water fast as he wipes his lips. He is now stable. " t-thanks.." he said to him. "No problem!"! David said cheerfully, "I thought you could do with a bit of fluid down your gullet". David could infer from the boy's face that something troubled him. His eyes were downcast and his body posture spoke volumes.. It It was clear to him the boy was feeling disheartened. "What's up, my dude? You looked dispirited. Something troubling you....?" " alot of stuff happened. My parents wants me to hurry and give them a child, but i need to focus on school and graduation. My best friend is getting hunted by a dragon mutant hating group that has killed some of his friends. That's not the worst of it. I hurt him and yet he forgives me. Why? Why?! I was such a jerk to him!! I let jealousy rule my heart and i hurt my best friend!! " he punched a hole in the bench as he was beginning to shed tears. He was trying to move on, but he has too much inner demons and he was at a unhealthy levels of stress, self-loathing and pain in his heart. It was very clear he needs a friend.. "He still forgave you though, didn't he? Think about it - if he could find it in his heart to let bygones be bygones, shouldn't you do the same as well?" David said, trying to offer a new perspective to the situation. "I say you forget about what happened between you and him and start to move forward" "I'm sorry to hear what's happening to you and your best friend, though. It really sucks." After hearing out the boy's predicament, David couldn't help but feel perturbed for him. He begins to wipe his tears away and he nods at the other boy. " yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. I must sound like a crybaby to you.." he said as he was starting to look better. "Not at all! Us boys gotta let out our emotions out once in a while, y'know - its not healthy to keep em' bottled up!" said David exuberantly, letting out a wide, cheesy grin. Then all of a sudden, it had suddenly occurred to him that he had somehow gotten himself into a deep, thought-provoking conversation with a complete stranger. "Sorry, I just realised I've yet to introduce myself. The name's David. What's your name, my dude?" he asked, extending his sweaty palm out for a handshake. " heh. Likewise. My name is Hasaiki. Hasaiki Kyoudasha. Nice to meet you david." He said as he shakes his sweaty hand. "Sorry for sitting beside you shirtless and all sweaty like this! I've been training all morning doing some quirk conditioning on the outskirts of this park" said David, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he ruffled through the streaks of his greasy locks.. " it's fine. It's like that all the time at my house. I need to train so more so i can master my Quirk. I can't stay at this level forever..." he said as he grips his fists. David observed as Hasaiki scrunched his fists up in frustration. The words that left the young man's mouth bothered David and made it clear that he obviously had some confidence issues. "Hey, I know this may seem sudden, but battle me! I want you to vent all your frustrations out on me in a fight - when I feel tense or anxious, a good spar never fails to relieve me of stress!" exclaimed David, wrapping his arm around Hasaiki's neck, "Show me what your made of!" David quickly retracted his arm and shuffled back a few inches after realising that he was invading Haisaki's personal space - the last thing he wanted was to appear impulsive and make the conversation even more awkward. "So what do you say...?" " i accept. Let's us have a good fight." He said with a smile on his face. The two got up from the bench they were sitting on and walked deep into the woodland of the park, completely and utterly surrounded by huge, towering trees. It was a secluded place concealed from public view and somewhere they knew they could have an all-out fight without worrying about the possibility of damaging their environment or attracting unwanted attention to themselves. "So tell me, what kind of quirk do you use, Hasaiki?" asked David curiously, turning to his partner with an inquisitive expression on his face. " my Quirk is called Pistons Arms. " he said as he was showing him the large cylinders that formed in the place of his arms. " this quirk allows me to enhance my strikes, can cause an earthquake with the vibrations that it projects and it knock people on their butts. It's a close range and it's very destructive. I'm trying to master its power in battle. However, i am only at advanced level with it." He said to david. "Wow, that does ''sound destructive! Your quirk is strong!" said David in amazement as he glared down at the large cylinders attached to Hasaiki's figure. He took a mental note, acknowledging that it would be in his best interest to avoid a close-range skirmish and maintain his distance during their spar. "Since you told me what your quirk is, I suppose it's only fair I let on what my quirk is", he added, "My quirk is Molecular Manipulation. It allows me to have full control over the molecular composition of any substance I come into contact with. I'm able to accelerate molecules, decelerate them, transform them and disintegrate them among many other things." His eyes were the size of Saucers. Did he actually say Molecular Manipulation? That means any matter is fair game! The grass, the ground, even my mass can be used! I have to find a way close in on him and deal alot of damage and escape! " that quirk sounds more destructive than mine! There was an other student with that power, but he can only destroy inorganic objects." He said to David. "Well you see...though I'm able to manipulate the molecular structure of my own body, I'm actually unable to alter the molecular structure of other people's bodies, so it would be inaccurate to say I can affect ''all living organisms", replied David, not giving two thoughts about the consequences of revealing one of his quirk's main weaknesses. After all, to him, it was only a friendly spar they were partaking in and wasn't anything to get too competitive over. '' whew! That's a relief, but this will still be an interesting spar. So I better keep on my toes.'' He thought. " okay. Sounds like an interesting Quirk. My quirk isn't without limit either. " he said to him. "Thanks!" said David. The two boys walked out into a little pocket inside the trees of the park's large woodland. It was a place clear of trees and far out of the sight of any bystanders. "This looks like the perfect spot to have our spar!" Hasaiki nodded in agreement, "I suppose this is where we'll have it then", remarked David as he slowly walked away from Hasaiki, making sure to keep approximately 50 paces between them. "Shall we begin?" he asked, the two exchanging a friendly glare with one another. He nods at David. " whenever you are ready! " he said. ---- "Hmm, I think I'll give him the shock factor." David thought to himself, contemplating how to kick off the spar. "World Molecular Reconstruction!" he yelled, unleashing one of his powerful moves right off the bat. A deep chasm started to form beneath Hasaiki and the ground split open wide. The sound of the fissure forming resounded throughout the locality. " oh crap! " ' Pistons Backup! ' " he said, using the pistons in his arm as a force of impact begin pushed off the ground in a way of hovering, to keep himself from falling in and he moves to the said on stable ground to catch a breath. '' that was too close! '' He said, wiping a sweat of his face. "Interesting...his arms are very robust", David muttered under his breath as he observed and analysed the way in which Hasaiki utilised his arms to avoid falling into the fission he had created. "I'm not done yet", said David, a smirk falling upon his face. Without warning, a series of explosions materialised around David's adversary. They started to get larger and larger the closer they got to Hasaiki. Although David was standing still, he was infact responsible for the deafening explosions that slowly closed in on Hasaiki, as this was the doing of a move he had created known as Molecular Combustion. By accelerating the molecules in the ground's molecular structures, he is able to speed them up to the point where they combust and explode. Huge clumps of debris was flung into the air as the ensuing explosions persisted. David remained stationary as he gleefully observed the fireworks display before him. Hasaiki was covering his ears at the sound of the explosions, making it hard for him to think of a counter for his move. He then slams his hands to the ground, his pistons in his arm begins to move up and down rapidly, causing the ground to shake violently due to hoe much vibration begins discharge into the ground that begins to form more cracks in the said ground to disturb David. Next, he moves 5 steps to the left and he grabs some large rocks, gets in a baseball-like pistons in hand and he throws it with enhanced throwing and force at david in a game of chicken and dare. However, this effort is actually hurting his arms, but he tries not to show it. "Shit!" David exclaimed, cracks beginning to form beneath him as the shockwave expelled by Hasaiki's piston fists pummeled at the ground. "Molecular Transformation" yelled David, altering the molecular structure of the ground in a way as to seal the deep cracks and fissures in the ground. Using the same move in quick succession, David proceeded to uproot earth from the ground to act as a shield that would protect his frame from the collision impact of the large rocks. Upon contact with David's protective barrier, the large rocks disintegrated, simultaneously causing David's makeshift wall to adversely decline and shatter. In retaliation, David followed this up by generating more explosions around Hasaiki with Molecular Combustion. "If those boulders hit me I would've been done fo''r", thought David, wiping sweat off his brow in sheer relief. Hasaiki screamed in frustration as he begins to repeatedly punch the ground, making earthquakes again, but in reality, he was beginning to dig a hole into the ground, similar to a animal trying to escape. He keeps digging for a long time to get away from the deafening sounds of the accursed explosion ringing his ear and didn't stop until he begins to dig right underneath his david's feet. He quietly cursed to himself as his pistons were starting to jam up, causing increased pain. David observed as Hasaiki pummelled his way through the ground, creating a hole for himself that formed beneath the rattling sounds radiated from the explosions. At this point, David couldn't see him, but he could most definitely hear him as he burrowed his way through the ground. The earthquakes generated from Hasaiki's constant digging began to get louder and louder as the vibrations below his feet became fiercer and more vigorous, catching him off balance. David could sense that Hasaiki wasn't too far and wasn't about to lie around like a sitting duck, waiting for his adversary to take him by surprise. Once again, he used '''World Molecular Reconstruction', manipulating the molecules In the ground beneath him, but this time, earthen spikes arose from the ground to the surface, causing Hasaiki's tunnel to implode in on itself. "Great! Now I've probably forced him up to the surface! I hope the spikes didn't impale him on his way up, though!" thought David, concerned for the welfare of his new-found friend. The young Kyoudasha was seeing the spikes coming in fast from the tunnels in a effort to push him to the surface. He knows staying here will get him skewered. His arm already begins to hurt alot and he had to all out of he has a chance to survive. He gets in a crouch position with his pistons now extended more from their original spot in his arms, alot of pressurized air was getting sucked into his arms, causing them to swell up in the process. Then, he throws a right punch to the ground with triple times the force adding the vibrations, crushing the newly form spike, making a small chasm below David's feet and then he throws his left punch into the ceiling after he jumps, creating an even bigger hole above his feet, he smiled at his progress. He then holds his both of his arms in pain as that last stunt really hurt him. " aaaaggghhh!!! Damn it! " Hasaiki yelled as his arms was starting to sore. "Molecular Transport!" David shouted as the molecular composition of his frame disassembled into a moving body of particles, transiently travelling from one point to another in an instant. One minute, David was above another chasm formed by Hasaiki's piston arms and the next he was directly behind his adversary while their attention was distracted. The time it took for the complete net movement of David's molecules was momentary, and almost appeared to look as though he had used a Teleportation technique of some sort, when in actuality he was just travelling through the air at exceptionally fast speeds. As his molecular structure began piecing back together, David swung his right foot into the back of his opponent in hopes that he'd successfully make contact and deliver damage to his sparring partner. "You're done for!", thought David excitedly as adrenaline coursed throughout his body. Hasaiki then smirks as he turns around to look at him dead in the eye, taking the kick in the stomach at such speeds. He grunts in pain from the attack, but not before he grabs David's leg and he grips it hard, slight crack noises was heard from the grip. " heh. Got you! " he said, pulling him in close proximity of his fist as he slams a powerful enhanced right punch to his stomach, that is if he can think fast enough to dodge a devastating attack. "Heh", David smirked, a playful expression playing on his face as he tauntingly glared Hasaiki in the eyes. David had activated Molecular Phasing just in time before making contact with Hasaiki's bulky piston arms. By accelerating the molecules in his body to vibrate at the natural frequency of air, David was able to phase through physical matter, that being Hasaiki's body in this instance. After having actiavated Molecular Phasing, his legs phased through Hasaiki's arms, allowing him to move freely as he pleased. David noted that he had sustained a relatively minor injury from the force of having his legs squeezed, but knew this was nothing to be too concerned over and acknowledged that his condition could've been much worse if his timing had been delayed by just the tiniest margin. Having freed himself from Hasaiki's hands, David retired by a few paces, keeping his distance while still remaining in close proximity to his foe. "Molecular Freezing!" yelled David as a wide grin formed upon his face. "Check mate", he added, "You see, though I'm unable to freeze your body directly as a result of my inability to manipulate the molecules in other people's bodies, I am able to freeze and crystallize the air around my opponent, essentially encapsulating them in ice once I've gotten within a certain radius of them". David watched as the air around Hasaiki crystallised instantaneously, forming a thick shell over his body, subsequently sealing him away. He fell on his knees with his arm dragged to the side of his knees. He then used on final moved, although untested until know. The ice around his frozen body begin to crack from the vibration that was fluctuating at very unstable levels, causing him to shake and he was breaking the shell around him. His will was more stronger than his own body, keeps shaking his own body with the vibrations to the point he finally broke free. Rising to his feet, he slowly walks to him, but stops. " looks like I lost. Again." He said with a smirk, spitting up blood, as he falls down to the ground, his arm was seriously bruised and his pistons need to get fixed up as they shown to have been overused. He blacks out due to the immense pain he was in. "Hasaiki, are you okay? Did we go too far? Hasaiki?!" exclaimed David, running over to his sparring partner out of concern for his wellbeing as he collapsed to the ground and faded out of consciousness. "You didn't have to shatter the ice, I would've undone it myself", said David softly, looking down at an unconscious Hasaiki. "Gheez, I know you desperately feel the need to prove yourself and get stronger, but you shouldn't strain yourself like that!" thought David, propping Hasaiki up against his back as he sluggishly navigated his way out of the woodlands and back to the bench they were initially sitting at. ----It was late in the evening and all was peaceful as a crimson twilight dusk settled in, looming over Japan. The sun was beginning to set as nightfall rolled in. The colourful spectacle in the skies that David bared witness to was truly a sight to behold - a reward of sorts for his long day of training and hard work. When Hasaiki came to, he was lying flat on a bench beside David. The sun was setting, so this indicated that many hours had passed since David and Hasaiki had their sparring match. "Ain't the sky beautiful?" said David, in absolute awe and amazement. " it truly is...it is quite the sight..." Hasaiki said as he smiles weakly. "How are you feeling? You feel any better?" asked David curiously, "I hope your injuries aren't too grievous!" " other than fact that my pride nearly killed me, I'm fine, i can't use my quirk for a while until the pistons on my are gets fixed. I wished i brought my machine lube to fix them. If my piston gets jammed or rusty, it will hurt and cause my arm to bleed. " he said, revealing his quirk's weakness. "Goodness, that's sounds painful!" said David, cringing at the thought of Hasaiki having his Piston Arms damaged. He began to reflect on his and Hasaiki's friendly sparring match which had taken place earlier that day. "Boy, you gave me a run for money! Your piston arms are amazing!", said David, covering his mouth as he let out a yawn. " heh. Thank you. You're quirk is pretty amazing too. I hope for another rematch some day." He said with a weak smile. "Likewise, I'd be delighted to fight you in a rematch!" As the sky darkened and the clouds dissipated, David and Hasaiki made their way through to the exit of the park where they took their leaves and said their goodbyes. "Take care of yourself!", exclaimed David cheerfully, "And keep your head up, I know you'll find a solution to all your problems!" David winked, shaking Hasaiki's hand firmly. Hasaiki weakly shake his hand and he walks home. " you too! See you soon! " he shouted back.